coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9094 (6th February 2017)
Plot With Rosie and Sophie due home from Miami, Sally makes up their old rooms at No.4. Toyah is preoccupied with Leanne and Peter as she goes for her first shift at the Rovers. Nick lets Simon in on his plan to propose and tells him where he's hidden the ring. Kevin makes matters worse with Tyrone when he compares his situation with what he went through with Hope. Refusing to sack Sophie, he dares Tyrone to carry out his threat, warning him that the police won't take kindly to him giving a false alibi. Shona finds a cuddly rabbit on the floor in the cafe and throws it in the bin. Peter tells Ken and Adam about him and Toyah. Ken doesn't think it'll last. Kevin's spirits lift when Rosie and Sophie arrive in a taxi. As they hug, the driver takes the girls' luggage out of the boot. One is left behind although nobody notices. Peter chauffeurs Chloe Tipton around when she asks for him specifically. Sophie inspects the burned out garage and looks forward to getting back to work. Rosie gives Sally perfume and Tim a manscaping kit. She is happy to see everyone again before she goes back to London. Toyah and Eva try to make headway with Leanne but she doesn't want to know. Simon retrieves Nick's engagement ring and shows it to Leanne. Adam doesn't give Daniel peace to study at the shop flat. A couple of unmarked police cars observe No.13. Adam calls a mate to help him cheat on his bar exam. David re-traces his steps looking for Lily's bunny. Shona realises what she's done. Gemma advises Chesney to back off and let Sinead miss him. Seb shocks Faye by nicking a drill from No.11's back yard. Phelan sees them from the upstairs window. Daniel offers to help Sinead make a decision about Chesney but admits he doesn't have much experience with women. The police enter No.13 with a search warrant. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes Guest cast *Chloe Tipton - Jo-Anne Knowles *Police Officer 1 - Karl Haynes *Police Officer 2 - Ian Mairs Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back yard *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage and bodyshop *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Unknown road Notes *First appearance of Sophie Webster since 14th October 2016 as Brooke Vincent took a three-month break in order to appear in the stage play Be My Baby. *First appearance of Rosie Webster since 10th February 2012. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sophie returns home with Rosie, followed by the police who arrive with a warrant to search Kevin's house; and Leanne is stunned by Nick's plans. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,100,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2017 episodes